Rekindled at Last
by J'adore Biscuit
Summary: Harry comes back after defeating Voldemort, expecting his romantic relationship with Ginny to have never changed, boy is he in for a surprise...Chapter 8 is up! Please read, and if you are feeling nice, review.
1. After the Breakup

**DISCLAMER: This is all JK Rowling's. Only the plot is mine.**

Chapter 1: After the Breakup

**1 week after the funeral, 2 nights before the wedding. Hermione is already at the Burrow**

Ginny had been expecting it. It was Harry after all. God knows he wouldn't allow their relationship to go on with Voldemort after him.

But it still hurt. Before Ginny had dated mostly for fun, but it was different with Harry, there was something more than chemistry between them.

Tears crept to her eyes as she thought of him, the way he looked, his abs beneath his cloak, the emerald eyes she got lost in and the Oh so thick and untidy dark hair she had often ran her fingers through. God, why did she think like this?

She began to cry harder now she lay down on her bed and pretended Harry's arms were around her. It even made her stop hurting for a while.

"Ginny! Wake up! Its 11:34 in the morning! You've slept long enough!" Hermione hissed into her ear.

She had heard her come in last night around twelve, thinking Ginny

was asleep. Ha, as if. She had barely gotten any sleep lately.

But she didn't let anybody notice the pain or lack of sleep; instead she maintained her normal calm composure, as if she got dumped by Harry Potter everyday.

Ginny growled and pulled herself under the covers. Was it really that late? "Yes it's really that late!" Hermione said, reading her mind.

She gave Ginny a nudge and causing Ginny to pull the covers tighter over her head.

"Your Mum sent me up here, and if you don't hurry up and get out of bed before noon, she's going to come up here herself! Think about that!" Hermione ranted and walked out of the room in a huff.

Ginny didn't see why her getting up was of any major concern to Hermione. In the end Ginny decided it was just PMS.

Ginny sat up and stared around the room. It was bright with the early afternoon sun shining through the window.

She pulled of her shirt and threw on a random shirt from her closet. It's not like she had any reason to dress special anymore.

* * *

Ginny avoided Harry every chance she got. She wasn't mean about avoiding him. Not Icy or rude about it either. She sort of acted as though he wasn't there at all. 

But Harry decided this was worse. "Morning everybody!" Ginny said brightly as she walked into the crowed kitchen of the burrow.

The entire Weasley family- excluding Bill and Charlie-along with Hermione and Harry were at the table eating lunch.

Harry watched as she asked, "So what's for lunch?" she asked looking around, Harry couldn't help noticing her attire.

It consisted of a pair of raggedy sweatpants an oversized

WEIRD SISTERS t-shirt. Ginny never used to dress like this. Her hair was brushed into a ponytail.

"You can make yourself a sandwich after the kitchen clears out. I'm afraid you've missed lunch." Molly retorted curtly. "Allright I'll be out in the yard. Call when you're done." Ginny replied ever-so coolly.

But Harry knew Ginny well enough that she wasn't that cool on the inside.

But then again, neither was Harry.

* * *

"Ron, what have I done!" Harry bellowed into his pillow. He was constantly regretting braking up with Ginny and reminding himself all the reasons why he had to do it. Ginny had seemed so fine with it at first. "You were just watching out for her mate. I can't blame you." Ron said for what seemed like the millionth time. 

"I loved her." Harry said quietly. "I know." came Ron's response. This was getting old and Harry knew it.

He'd been having the same conversation with Ron for a while now. Harry would be leaving soon, a day after the wedding in fact. Maybe without him around things would be better for Ginny.

Ron, Hermione and he were off to Godric's' Hollow soon. His friends had insisted they come with him. It was comforting really.

Ginny plucked a piece of grass from the moist soil, flinging it behind her, and continued to do so until she heard Mum call her into the kitchen.

"Ginny, what's been going on with you lately?' Molly asked Ginny once she was inside. The worry in her eyes was hard to look at.

Ginny looked carefully at the floor, shuffling her feet. "I'm fine Mum." Ginny said simply. "Ginny, I know you've been going through a rough patch what with Harry and you-" Ginny cut her mother off midsentence, and said hastily, "I would be fine if you would leave me alone!" Ginny's eyes darted angrily at her mother before she left for her room.

It was not like Ginny to fall so hard for a guy. But she did. It was that simple. Why couldn't these people just leave her alone? Her and Harry had behaved toward each other politely for a few days until Ginny shut him out.

It had started to hurt. She had began to miss him and she couldn't take it. Whatever.

"Gin! Ronald, Harry and Me heading to Hogsmeade, care to join?" Hermione asked Ginny later that afternoon.

Ginny noticed she rushed the part about Harry quite a bit.

She knew Hermione was expecting her to say no so she decided to surprise her with a "Sure why not!" Hermione looked into her eyes for a moment brow furrowed at this change of attitude, before smiling and saying, "Allright, then we're leaving in a half hour! I'll be studying." she motioned to the door.

"Alone, or with Ron?" Ginny grinned as Hermione flinched at the question. Ginny let out a rare, genuine laugh as she left.


	2. Some very BRIEF thoughts

**Chapter 2: Some very brief thoughts**

Gads!Ginny was stupid! She had realized after Harry left just how stupid she had been. Harry had never said that they couldn't be together again! So for the longest time she kept the vision of them together again in her head, she would apologize for being so moody and distressed and everything else and all would be well.

But Ginny soon returned to Hogwarts, free of siblings, and soon began to date other men. But, however distant it was,the prospect of Harry never left her mind. Even though she hadn't heard from the trio in months, it always remained there, regardless of the possibility of Harry being killed.


	3. Hotel in Edinburgh

**(A/N THINGY) Hey Everybody! Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed. This is Harry thinking, it has been nine and a half months since he left the Weasley's to find the horcruxes…this chapter will be fairly brief, so I can get to writing the good stuff. winks suggestively **

**And of course J.K owns everything here that my imagination hasn't conjured up when I should have been cleaning my room. I thing you will be able to tell our ideas apart.**

Chapter 4: Hotel in Edinburgh

The three friends were now in the heart of Edinburgh, in a small cozy Hotel room

complete with 2 double beds, 1 for Hermione and 1 for Harry and Ron.

It was Harry's last night with his friends before they left him to return to life at the burrow.

It was basically just a time for them to say there goodbyes and share one last meal together before Harry-headed of. It had been 9 long 1/2 hard months since they had set out to find the Horcruxes in late July.

The Horcruxes had been found, and now Harry's greatest journey lay ahead of him. He would travel, alone (he had insisted on this with Ron and Hermione and they obliged without much of a fight), to the french countryside where Harry was sure Voldemort was hiding. But He wasn't nervous. He was numb.

That was all. He felt alone, despite the fact he had Ron and Hermione by his side for months (even if they were forever snogging), the solitude closed in around Harry; leaving him feeling he alone had nothing to lose if Voldemort killed him. There was of course the fate of the entire wizarding world involved but Harry managed to block this out of his head to calm his nerves. It had worked.

"Harry! Mate, we've owled Mum, she wants you to come back to the burrow for a bit before," Ron choked up a bit. Hermione fidgeted awkwardly next to him.

"Before you head out to France!" Ron finished at last. "It really might be a good idea Harry, you could relax a bit, and as Mrs. Weasley would say, 'get some good food in you.'" Hermione added a little too brightly. God. It was all so fake.

Why do they bother acting so cheery? "No I think I'll just apparate there tomorrow while you guys go back to the burrow. No use putting it off. Besides, I'm relaxing here, tonight." Harry told them, his voice flat, clashing with the cheery aura Ron and Hermione had created around him.

In Harry's mind he always pictured popping into France and killing off Voldemort with a flick of his fingers. But now he would have to plot it out and pick the perfect time. There was also the preparation Harry felt he must go through alone, building up the strength he had used up traveling the country for months on end.

"So a'rry," Ron asked faintly, "Fancy a game of chess?" Harry agreed, figuring there was no use sulking like his friends expected him too. "Excited to be getting home?" Harry asked Ron with more emotion in his voice in before.

"Course Mate." Ron answered, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice. "I miss home, y' know?" Harry did know. He missed the burrow too. He was afraid that going back would make him never want to leave. And of course there was Ginny.

There goodbye had been warmer than the days preceding it, but it was nevertheless tense compared to the closeness they once had. Harry used to think about Ginny more than he did now, but he still did.

He always kind of had this feeling that they would just get back together once he got back from saving the World, maybe buy a flat together or something. Deep down that thought was probably what kept him going, even if he was, as he convinced himself, numb.

"Checkmate!" Harry said, slightly bored. "Bloody Hell! I didn't see that one coming!" Ron retorted looking confused. Hermione laughed lightly acknowledging her presence, before giving Ron a quick peck on the cheek. "That's why I love you" she said simply. Ron blushed and Harry fell into La-la land thinking about him and a certain someone in the future.

**The next chapter is short and Ginny again, it is her thinking about her current life and how it has changed since a few months ago. After that one her and Harry will meet up again…..**

**Love and happy reviewing!**

**BrM**


	4. Acceptance

**Hello all! I hope this is going well. J.K.R owns everything of course except for Nick. What? You may be asking? Read to find out.**

Ginny lay on her bed eating powdered Nesquick she found at a muggle store, enjoying how it melted in her mouth after every bite/lick.

She sat staring into space rather pathetically, yet rather enjoying the silence. It gave her time to think. To think about, well, quite frankly her love life.

Nick had been so great to her. She really loved him.

He had that pretty boy look to him. Bright blue eyes, Sandy blond hair and great smile complete with pearly white teeth.

When Ginny first me him she liked the idea of him more than she actually liked _him._

He was stable, the kind of man you can grow old with knowing you'll have money to fulfill all of your needs as well as have that yearly vacation.

Ginny liked the idea of this too. Sort of. But wouldn't it get kind of boring, she thought.

But at this point in her life she couldn't pick and choose. Nick was great, that was all there was too it. He was sensitive, kind ….practical. But if Nick was so great why was she over thinking this so much?

Oh Hell. She knew all to well. It was Harry. Everything came back to Harry. But really, she couldn't put her life on hold for him any longer!

When he first left to fight you-know-who, she was always thinking-nah I won't date him, what about Harry?-naw I can't do this or that or whatever it was she wanted to do, all because of Harry!

She loved him of course, but she loved Nick too. Maybe she and Nick's relationship wasn't as steamy or passionate as her and Harry's, but she would have to get on with life and that, was that.

Tonight she would accept Nick's proposal and announce it to the family the next day.

**DUN DUN DAH! UH OH! THIS ISN'T GOOD! This took place 2 weeks after Hermione and Ron return. Harry is still away…but not for long. **

**BRM**


	5. When Harry Met, Nick?

**Sorry it took so long to update everybody, this may not be my best quality work, but I'm a' trying. I hope you like! Please read and review! Btw thank you so much to everybody who reviewed so far. It feels so great to know somebody is taking the time to read what you've written.**

**JKR OWNS IT ALL! OR at least everything that you recognize. **

Chapter 6: When Harry Met……Nick?

**Harry's POV**

I've done it. I Harry Potter Have killed Tom Riddle. I've killed Voldemort! Its over!

Harry thought, everything coming to realization.

He would have to leave the "LeEpitome" Hotel tomorrow. Word would be out soon and Harry would be a wanted man. Paparazzi would be on his tail soon.

The prophet would announce Harry had killed the long feared Lord Voldemort and the world would rejoice.

The wizarding world could be

rejoicing right now for all he knew, but right now all Harry wanted was some sleep. His

thoughts fluttered away as he curled up under the covers feeling light and safe. Nothing,

he thought at this point could go wrong.

Harry awoke the next morning at 10:38 feeling fresh and new with his 12 hours of sleep and having killed Voldemort.

He walked over to the mini fridge adorning the hotel room, knowing where he would go. To the burrow of course. How could he not really.

The Weasley's would be expecting it, so would the order. They would celebrate he imagined, he would see Ginny again. Oh, just thinking of Ginny made him go weak in the knees.

He wrapped the plastic off a pastry and flipped on the television. Even the muggle news knew something was going on. "We have reason to believe there is a secret convention going on around London, due in part to the large amount of People dressed in strange costumes…..blah blah blah, "

Harry needed to get back to the burrow NOW. He packed his clothes and a few other possessions in his bag before heading downstairs.

Harry thanked God he had come to a muggle hotel. After checking out he headed to the back of the hotel, where a lot of the employees probably came out for a smoke here and there judging by the cigarette buds littering the ground. Harry thought of the Weasley's doorstep, warm and friendly, and with a pop, he was there.

He stood at the doorway a few moments before doing anything. He looked at the door the yard, memories of de-gnoming. Bloody hell he had missed this.

**

* * *

GINNYS POV: **

Ginny brushed her teeth happily, it had happened! At last the war was over! She had to get downstairs quickly and join the celebration, the whole house was enjoying.

Mum was cooking a HUGE feast in its honor and the entire Wizarding world had the day off of work to celebrate with there families. Her dad was in London, picking up groceries for mum, since all the wizarding stores were closed.

But besides that the whole Family was here having rushed to the burrow when they heard the news. Even Hermione was here since her family didn't seem to understand what it was to have killed Voldemort.

She ran a brush through her hair one more time before bounding happily down the stairs. Everybody was enjoying a butterbeer (at 10:30 in the morning) and chattering lightly.

They all had the same thought on there mind though, where was Harry? He really didn't have anywhere else to go did he? Shouldn't he be here with them? Basking in the pride of killing Voldemort? Oh well Ginny thought.

No matter. We'll here from him. She also wished Nick was here. He could just come to the dinner tonight, the whole order would be there, it would be amazing she pondered, running her finger along the rim of her mug.

"When do you reckon the order will get here?" Ron asked Mum, sounding rather stupid quite honestly. "Well not for hours Ron! I have to prepare the food…and your father isn't even back with the groceries, bless his heart."

Mum rambled on as she opened yet another bottle of butterbeer. "Refills anyone?" Mum smiled gaily as she said it.

It was nice to see everybody so happy. Even Percy was enjoying being with the family for once. "Molly dear, I'm home! And look who I've brought with me!" Arthur yelled from the foyer.

"Oh dear…I do hope he hasn't brought home a bum or-" Mrs. Weasley was immediately cut off by the sound of Ginny's voice shouting "HARRY!" as loud as humanly possible. Ginny hurled her body at him and hugged him tightly.

"You did it! Harry you did it!" Ginny screeched giddily. Harry was smiling broadly and hugging Ginny back.

In the back corners of her mind Ginny wondered if it was because of having defeated Voldemort he was smiling or if it had more to do with the hug. Whatever it was it didn't matter.

Everybody else quickly trickled into the foyer and stood awkwardly while Ginny and Harry hugged. Seeing this both Ginny and Harry let go of each other and everybody took turns hugging Harry and Or giving him a good pat on the back.

Mum gave Harry a large mug of butterbeer and enveloped him in a tight hug. Harry patted her on the back with his butterbeer-free hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Mum then promptly blushed. She actually blushed! How cute. But why hadn't Harry kissed her on the cheek…she was like a sister, wasn't she? STOP THIS Ginerva Weasley!

Now Ginny remembered why she had waited for him so long.

**

* * *

Harry's POV: Later on at the Par-tay **

"And then, I says to Harry, But we'll get caught, and he says, RON! DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE RIGHT NOW!" Ron recalled.

Just about everybody (except Himself Hermione and Ginny) was very drunk at this point. Just then a knock came at the door, "Get that will you love!" Mrs. Weasley said patting Harry on the leg and Laughing along with the group about whatever story of his childhood they were telling.

"Hello I'm Nick!" the man at the door said shaking Harry's hand. He looked to be about his age give or take a year.

Hmmm how odd, he didn't know this man. Just then Ginny appeared behind Harry. "Umm…Nick come in! Head into the kitchen and my Mum will get you a drink," Nick then headed off to the kitchen hanging up his coat on the way there.

He certainly knew his way around Harry thought. "… Harry could I talk to you a second?" Ginny asked him with a mix of Nervous innocence. "Course Ginny!" Harry followed her outside. Here it comes he thought. They would be together in no time.

**

* * *

Ginny's POV **

"Harry," Ginny started, the innocence gone, and the nervousness standing alone. " I'm getting married to Nick, he's really wonderful, he's kind and smart and he listens to me," Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, waiting for his reaction. Then his eyes kind of bulged out. "That Nick? You're getting MARRIED to him! GINNY YOU'RE ONLY Just beginning your 7th year! You can't be serious!" Harry Blurted.

Ginny was expecting this. "I love him Harry, age doesn't matter. Please don't insult my fiancé!" Ginny said back in a nice firm voice. Then Ginny's heart broke.

Because Harry's heart Broke. She wanted to cry out in sadness. But she loved Nick, not just Harry, she reminded herself this. He was in much emotional pain.

She could hear it in his voice. "I'm surry Gin. I was just…surprised. I'm happy for you, really. When's the wedding?" Harry asked his voice flat.

"We were aiming for sometime after our last year in Hogwarts. He's in my year too. A hufflepuff." Ginny told him earnestly.

"A Hufflepuff?" He said more than he asked, slightly amused. Ginny didn't see anything amusing about it though, and gave him a dirty look. "Sorry Gin." Harry said one more time before pulling her into a hug.

It was a tight hug. Not really appropriate for a congratulations. It was a lover's goodbye hug. But Ginny didn't Care. She hugged him back and squeezed Harry's hand one last time before they re-entered the party.

She knew Telling Harry She couldn't be with Him was one of the hardest things Ginny would ever do.

**

* * *

Harry's POV **

It was sickening how lovey they were together. When He and Ginny had gotten back from their little talk she had promptly sat down on Nick's lap and pecked him on the cheek.

Harry's heart had left his body. He had never felt so hopeless in alone. Not even in the face of Voldemort. That's how much it hurt to know his chances of being with Ginny were gone.

The rest of the night Harry remained planted in his seat, brow furrowed in frustration. But Hermione was the only one who confronted him on it, everybody but Ginny and _Nick _seemed were drunk, too drunk to notice his pain.

Later on when the house was quiet (and Nick had left) and all were asleep he crept downstairs and sat solemnly in front of the fire. Hermione sat down beside him. "Hey Harry. I'm guessing Ginny told you?" Sympathy leaking out of every word. "Ya she did"

Harry replied ever so quietly. "I loved her." "I LOVE her." He added. "But Harry, look at it from her point of view, she needed to get over you after you left.

What If you had gotten hurt Harry? Or worse? Ginny wouldn't be able to deal. She was probably just preparing herself." Hermione spoke tenderly.

"She could have waited for me! I would have done that for her!" Harry started to get angry.

This wasn't fair to HIM at all! "Harry! Weren't you listening to what I said? What if she had broken it off with Nick, whom she loved, to wait for you? What if you hadn't come back! Harry that would be horrible for her!" Hermione whispered, so as not to wake the Weasleys.

"I suppose" was all Harry said. "Thanks Mione." He added before grabbing his broom from the hall and heading outside.

**DON'T WORRY! nothing is gonna happen between Hermione and Harry. THey just had a wee-little moment there. Hope you like this! So sorry it took SO long to update!**

**Lovies!**

**BRM**


	6. Ouch!

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own HP or I would be off sipping coffee with the guy who wrote Eragon or something.**

**Enjoy!**

"Dammit Mione!" Ginny said gruffly in a barley audible voice from under her pillow. But unfortunately even Ginny's pillow couldn't block out the bright sunlight Hermione was letting in.

"Wake up sweets! Its 9:00 in the A.M!" Hermione tittered lightly from the window arms wide open taking in the bright morning glow. Ginny thought she looked remarkably like Leonardo Di'caprio with the whole "I'm King of the world thing in that muggle movie _Titanic._

"Sweets?" Ginny asked opening another eye and sounding groggily amused. "I'm taping into my motherly side.

I need to be less critical and more caring. All in all more _motherly_. Like your mum!" Hermione said with a passion that made Ginny giggle. Oh god, what next. "You and Ron keep trying, _sweets._

Just be sure and name the baby after me. Okay?" Ginny mocked. To Ginny's annoyance Hermione ignored her comment. Oh who cares, it'll be worth it later when she cusses me out later for walking in on her and Ron. Yes that's it!

The positive side Ginny thought. But Beneath her the apparent layers of happiness lurked a thin layer of gloom as soon as Hermione mentioned Harry's name.

"Ron, Harry, you and me are heading to Diagon Alley," she stated. She could have at least asked. "We need to get some," at first Ginny thought she meant get some...you know.

But then she pulled a candy out of her pocket and sucked on it a few moments before continuing what she was saying…come on. Candies?

The baby could choke! (A/N  that whole bit was a little odd. The whole candy thing but I had this sudden urge to add it in.) "…New school books and-" She began to whip out a list before Ginny squealed, "YOU'RE coming back to Hogwarts!" excitement seeping out.

"We _may_ be coming back. The board of directors is meeting and we should know the verdict by tomorrow." Hermione said calmly. Much _too _calm Ginny thought.

With Malfoy's Father kicked of the board mid-last year there was a very strong chance they would be able to take the seventh year a bit later than they should have, considering they had been off killing Voldemort and all.

But now that Ginny got to thinking about it she was filled with mixed emotions. "But I guess if all else fails a few members of the order will be able to tutor us. Or at least your Mum could. But either way we still have to go to Diagon alley-"

Hermione rambled on in an annoyingly calm voice. "Yes well now I need to change!" Ginny snapped. Not liking being woken up this early in the first place. Hermione promptly gave her some privacy in an effort to be nice and motherly, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

Having the gang back together at Hogwarts would be great,-no more pregnancy rumors about Hermione-fun and just like old times. Better really without the thoughts of Voldemort lurking around.

But having everybody back together again would mean returning feelings for Harry. She couldn't deal with that…she was engaged! Then again she was young, Harry was right about that.

Being engaged at 17 could have its downsides. What if her and Nick got sick of each other? The thoughts kept rolling threw Ginny's head before she decided to block them out altogether. Nothing was decided yet, so there was really no use worrying.

She carelessly threw on her Rainbow-Fuzzy robe and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

* * *

"I thought you needed some privacy so you could get dressed?" Hermione said more than asked, with a glare and an evil glint in her eye. She was like the Burrows Malfoy.

"I changed my mind, thought breakfast in my Jammies might be nice for once." Ginny stated quite simply with a sugary smile. Motherly eh? She thought as Hermione huffed slightly.

After padding over to the kitchen cupboard Ginny had pulled out a bowl for some cereal, when her box of Bran Brew-_cereal for witches _was snatched from her hands. "And you did that why...?" Ginny said gruffly to her mother.

"You, my dear have made it in time for breakfast this morning! I'm amazed you're up! Usually it's just me and Hermione here. Plus that is_ my_ cereal. Now what would you like? I was planning on some waffles…" said her Mum while she put the cereal box. "Mother Goose here woke me." Ginny said mostly to Hermione. "And yes, waffles sound fine." She hadn't had one of her Mum's breakfasts in a while from always sleeping in.

Her mom was much perkier than usual. _Probably because Fred and George aren't up_ thought Ginny. "What's that?" She asked looking at a mysterious liquid her mom was stirring. "Oh yes, hangover remedy!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I've already had mine!" she said chuckling fondly.

"I'm sure most everybody will need it that isn't underage. Except for Ron…I'll need be talking to him! They won't be up for a while though I expect."

"Why am I awake then? Waking me early today of all days. Right after a party." Ginny began with a yawn even though she knew 9:00 O'clock wasn't _so_ late.

"Yes well, I've been up since 5!" Hermione added. Ginny sent her a 'that's nice' look. "What time did you got to bed at again? 10?" Ginny retorted.

But Hermione just rolled her eyes like Ginny was a child and dropped it. "Shall we wake the boys Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked pleasantly. "Why not! But watch yourselves they may be petulant at this hour!"

Came her reply. _Petulant_, Ginny thought with a snicker. So Ginny Followed Hermione upstairs to Ron's room.

"Mind if Nick comes to Diagon Alley with us?" Ginny asked Hermione figuring it would let Harry know there was no way of flirting back into her heart. Not that Harry was a huge flirt anyway. "I guess so…" Hermione sounded unsure.

"Great! I'll owl him later" Ginny countered as they reached the boy's room. Hermione gave a quick rap on the door in case to warn them in the event they were naked or something. Ginny knew Hermione wouldn't mind being in that position with Ron.

When greeted by silence they walked in, Ginny calling, "Wake up boys!" Rather loudly. "Boy is more like it Hermione said gently shaking Ron awake with a giggle.

Ron grumbled, eyes still shut as Ginny spoke. "Now where's Harry gone off to...?" Her voice growing distant. "Lets see…He went out for a fly early this morning. He still out I think. Go wake up the twins or something." Hermione rattled, straddling Ron and literally popping a breath mint into his mouth. He could choke for god's sake! And really, that bed was quite small. Ron opened his eyes, quite surprised and then quite pleased.

He showed this by blushing and grinning rather idiotically. Just as Hermione leaned in for the kiss Ginny left the room. She felt as though she should be talking to Harry.

But the better part of her said not too. Talking to him the free-flowing way she wanted to would just tempt him or something. Ginny had seen the pain in his eyes the night before and it would be too painful for her to hurt him anymore.

These thoughts ran through her head as she made her way back downstairs, not bothering to wake the twins, or anyone else for that matter. Once in the kitchen (accompanied by her mum setting the table) she grabbed a piece of parchment from the counter top and scratched a quick not to Nick.

_**Nick, **_

_**Heading to Diagon Alley with the gang,**_

_**was hoping you'd like to join. Come to the Burrow **_

_**around 12 or so if you want to come. No need to **_

_**reply if you can't make it.**_

_**Kisses-**_

_**Ginny**_

"Mum where's Pig?" Ginny as Mum as her eyes darted about the kitchen. Mmmm Belgian waffles. Perhaps she would consider getting up earlier. "Fred and George's old room. He should be in his cage, why do you want the little fella?" Mrs.Weasley said briskly. "Why do you think?" Ginny rolled her eyes inwardly.

Little fella. Ha. Ginny then received that universal parenting I-know-you-know-what-I-meant-look. "Nick Mum, NICK!" Ginny said irritably. "Why's it so damn important?"

"Ginny! I was just curious. Send your Owl and get back down here. You've got yourself kitchen duty now!" Said Mrs. Weasley with a glare.

Damn. She really wouldn't have the need to curse at Mum if Mione hadn't woken her up so early Ginny thought on the way to the spare bedroom.

* * *

After a good bit of eating, and then a good bit of cleaning on Ginny's part, Harry walked into the burrow, brow furrowed and face flushed.

"Been out flying dear? I haven't seen you all morning!" Ginny heard her mum say from the foyer. Ginny peeked in from the kitchen. "Oh I was doing _some _flying…but mostly just walking around." Harry replied with an obligatory smile Ginny recognized as being fake.

She wondered why she wasn't walking into the room. There was really no need to hide, was there? "Ah, yes, well exercise is always good.

I daresay you'll want to wash up…Ginny's got the tub first but you can go ahead right after her. GINNY! It's eleven! Get in the Tub! Do hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley said on her way out the door.

"I'll be out for groceries! Leave a note before you head out to Diagon alley! I'll be back later!" By now Ginny was in the foyer with Harry, also joined by Ron and Hermione. The house was oddly empty with only four people in the house (HP, GW, HG, and RW).

All the order members that had crashed at the burrow had gone to there respective homes and everybody else had left for there jobs and such around 10 that morning.

"Me and Mione are going to be studying in the bedroom. We'll be done soon to go shopping." Ron told Harry and Ginny as her grabbed Hermione's hand and they headed upstairs.

On the way she heard Hermione whisper 'Mione and I' into Ron's ear. Studying, what a bad excuse for making out.

"You'd think all they do is go at it!" Ginny said with a laugh Harry replied. "Well...I'm going to go take a bath." Ginny told Harry rather awkwardly. She could have sworn she saw him blush.

* * *

Ginny never usually fancied baths, showers were so much quicker, but today she felt as though she needed one. A warm one too. She even added some bath salts and, mounds of bubbles like when she was little.

She waited patiently for the tub to fill up gathering a novel and towels and everything else she needed. She felt wonderful, just letting the water wash over her the first time in what seemed like ages.

After shampooing and conditioning her hair, and cleaning all necessary places, Ginny just sat back and relaxed. She stole a glance at the wall clock. It was 11:30! Oh well. A few more minutes couldn't hurt.

Just as Ginny was wrapping everything up, a bubble tickled her leg. She scratched it promptly and realized just how hairy her legs were! Some brainy witches, like Hermione, preferred a simple hair removing spell for their legs once a month.

But slightly more girly-girls, like Ginny, would shave the old fashioned/muggle razor & shaving cream for a smooth silky touch. At first she had a bit of trouble getting into the right shaving position because of all the bubbles, plus the tub factor.

Finally she got into a semi-comfy position and with on leg high in the air with her toe pointed in the air. It's really not as easy as it sounds. It was aerobic almost ginny thought with a titter.

She was almost done shaving when she got so lost in her thoughts of shopping and what not she went zigzag with her razor.

For a brief second she watched blood trickle down her leg before she felt a stinging so bad it she felt as if it couldn't compare to any unforgivable curse.

"Shit! OWW!" she yelped in frustration nearly on the verge of tears.

Especially because her first reaction was to rinse it off, but once the cut was dipped in the bubbles the pain escalated. "Somebody get in here! PLEASE! AND BRING YOUR BLOODY WAND!"

**The end for now! I cannot believe how long it took me to update. Thanks so much for all the reviews. This being my first fic, the fist couple chappies were sort of me getting my flow for writing going. DOUBLE APOLOGY about the centered font. How annoying is that.**

**Will post a new chapter in a few days! Reviews always make me smile!**

**Love from Brooke**


	7. Tears of Confusion

Hey Everybody! Enjoy!

J.K owns it all. Then again you probably already knew that.

**Chapter 8: Tears of confusion**

Blood was trickling down her leg again. Every time as she attempted to wash the blood off it seemed to slip out again.

"Somebody get in here please!" Ginny yelled, owwwwww! Why couldn't someone come in here and heal her cut! It was just a cut it shouldn't be that much trouble!

She washed her leg off once more._ Fuck _she murmured when the cut began to sting from the bubbles. She rarely cursed.

Ok, that's a lie but she rarely said _fuck! _She bit her lip when she finally heard someone coming.

She looked down at her body to make sure all important parts were covered. They were. The mounds of bubbles had thinned out but were still there. Finally Ginny thought, when she saw Harry in front of her.

Oops. _Harry_. Oh well, it's just a cut…she shouldn't have expected Ron and Hermione to stop snogging anyway. Then the "just-a-cut" started to burn with a passion again when Ginny accidentally got some more bubbles on it.

And what was Harry doing? Ogling at her like a big pervert! Here she was in great physical pain and he was getting horny! Or well...so she thought….or hoped.

Maybe she hadn't lost her touch. She looked at her chest. Okay, granted more cleavage than usual was showing but really she thought, flattery gone and her cut started to drip some more blood.

"Harry!" Ginny said exasperatedly. Sort of doing a variation or rolling her eyes. "Ginny! You've been cut!" Harry said stupidly.

YES and you would have noticed if you hadn't been checking me out so blatantly Ginny was thinking. "Could you heal it! It's just a cut!" she told him with a sort of fierce flash in her eyes.

Well maybe she could have added a please… "Er…yah." Harry murmured grabbing his wand from his back pocket. Ginny couldn't help thinking how sexy it looked. After Harry saying a quick healing spell the room was filled with a silence.

Harry was having considerably nice flashbacks involving him and Ginny-"Yes, well thanks." Ginny told Harry gratefully.

"Sorry I snapped earlier. I got cut with my razor…"she added. "Of Course. Sorry I didn't do anything quicker…the cut you know." Harry finished awkwardly.

"The cut?" Ginny looked at him with trying to hide a smile. "Yes. It shocked me is all." Harry returned Ginny's smile while shuffling his feet.

"Harry…?" Ginny and Harry both jumped at Ron's voice. In Ginny's case letting quite a bit of water out of the tub. Ron and Nick stood at the door of the bathroom, brows furrowed, eyes darting back and for the two.

Shit! Nick! Ginny sunk a bit in the tub. "My cut! Thank you for healing it Harry!" She blurted making them look more suspicious than before.

"You see, I was shaving, and I cut myself with my razor and it was bleeding and stinging and I called for help. And since Ron and Hermione were so busy snogging," Ron blushed on cue here. "Harry came and healed it for me."

Ginny stopped for a pause here and continued speaking when no one else did. "Yes well, I think I need to be getting out soon so we can leave! Could you all exit on your left?" Ginny quipped rather hurriedly.

She motioned toward the blood on the floor for extra effect. The Men stood around looking dumbstruck. The boys exited without a word. Ginny sunk put her head underwater and held herself there for a second with her eyes closed.

_I can't be getting feelings for Harry again. I just can't! _She told herself as a tear of confusion slipped from her eye and mixed itself with the soapy water.

* * *

After a slightly evil look from Nick and a perturbed one from Ron when exiting the bathroom Harry traipsed up to his room. 

Ugh. He thought about what he had just seen. Harry was actually a little annoyed with Ginny. She had to have known he still had feelings for her.

It was as though she was dangling herself in front of Harry for her enjoyment. But Harry couldn't be mad at Ginny. It was almost like being mad at a kitten, even though it scratches you can't be mad.

She looked almost the same (in the naked sort of sense) as she had a year ago. Beautiful, soft, lovely…Hot. Harry Buried his head in his pillow and screamed into it.

And then let a tear drip down his cheek for the girl he could never have

"Nick! Don't!" Ginny was yelling to Nick happily as he tried to stick an ice cube from his drink down her shirt.

Harry started at them, trying to hide his envy. He felt like the odd man out completely. They were in Diagon Alley and were having ice creams and sodas.

Ron and Hermione sat close together arms around each other watching laughing. Nick seemed really good for Ginny Harry told himself, trying to bring up his mood.

He might as well be a pleasant odd-man-out instead of an irritable one. So he laughed along with everybody hoping it didn't sound to fake. They made the normal rounds throughout Diagon Alley,

Hermione spending extra time in the bookstore and Harry and Ron doing the same in 'Quality Quiditch Supplies'. This was where Harry discovered _Nick didn't even like Quiditch!_

This rather annoyed Harry for an unknown reason. As Nick rattled on about the cons of Quiditch Harry stole a glance at Ginny.

She smiled and shrugged rolling her eyes like Nick was a naïve child who didn't know something.

Harry smiled back before she broke her gaze. The tripped seemed shorter than usual and Harry walked around in a daze, lost in his own thoughts.

They flooed home after a few hours of shopping and Harry was relieved when Nick declined Mrs. Weasley's dinner invitation because he had "things to attend to".

* * *

Once that was settled everybody headed up to their respective rooms for about an hour before dinner. Ron and Harry played a game of chess while Hermione and Ginny went up to their room to put away their purchases. 

"I love then new dress robe I got! The colors so rich." Ginny sighed happily as she put her new clothes on hangers in her closet. She'd been saving her money up for ages to buy them.

"Yes, they're beautiful." Hermione said absentmindedly as she turned the page of her book.

Ginny didn't notice Hermione set it down and was staring at her as she shoved some books under her bed gruffly, annoyed at their not being able to fit.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked nervously. Ginny sighed. Hermione had her 'serious conversation' voice on. She most often used it when persuading Ginny to study more for her O.W.L. 's. "Yea?" Ginny asked her seating herself on her bed next to Hermione.

"I wanted to ask about you and Harry…Ron said you two seemed rather cozy in the bathroom this morning." she stated matter-of-factly.

"NOTHING is going on Hermione. Harry and I are old news…And we were hardly cozy." Ginny retorted, rolling her eyes for extra effect.

"Ginny you were naked!" Hermione said obviously. Hermione was now making that 'you know I'm right look' and Ginny was making that an 'I think I knew I was nude' look. "I HAD A CUT! I NEEDED IT HEALED!" Ginny's BELLOWED, face reddening.

"No, it's that, Ron said he sensed something…you know, chemistry." Hermione said more calmly. Ginny bit her lip for a good moment or two before she spoke.

"I love Harry Mione, he was my first, but it just isn't meant to be. Its over." the words were like ice coming out of here mouth. And they scared her. She twiddled her thumbs before continuing blankly, "I'm with Nick now. I don't want to hurt Harry but…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she looked into Hermione's eyes. "If you say so Ginny." Was all Hermione said before returning to her book. Ginny wanted to cry, she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"The potatoes are good Mum" Ginny told her mother at the dinner table. Conversation at the dinner table that night was scarce, everybody either seemed tired and drained, or had something on their minds.

"Yes, it's a new recipe. A bit simpler that the curry potatoes. I was going to make them." Mrs. Weasley said trying not to sound to weary.

Ginny reached for the potatoes in question to spoon more on her, plate when 2 things happened, a small-ish tawny owl flew across the room, and Ginny sent the potato spoon flying across the room.

You see, the spoon was in sort of a catapult position in its bowl, so that when the owl flew across the room, Ginny promptly jumped in shock, smacking her hand down onto the handle part of the spoon sending it flying through the air at…Harry.

Ginny stared unblinkingly as the spoon flew past Hermione, seated next to her, across the room and hit Harry on the side of his face. Harry's face scrunched up in pain and confusion as he tried to wipe some of the potato of himself.

The rest of the Weasley's stared at dumbstruck for a moment before Ginny leapt up. "Harry! I'm so sorry! Let me get you a…towel!" Ginny rushed off to find a dishcloth, face hot with embarrassment as Harry sat at the table he table face doing the same.

Ginny was back within seconds and swiftly wiping the potato droppings off of Harry. "Oh God, Harry I'm so sorry, I was just so startled by the bloody owl…" Ginny's said distantly.

She continued to dab Harry on the chest and so forth, wondering how she could manage to make such a mess

"It's allright Gin, really. It was an accident." Harry said and cocked a smile. But Ginny had a feeling it wouldn't have been so allright if it were anyone else, like Ron.

She also couldn't help feel a little flutter when Harry said Gin. Suddenly Ginny realized her hand was resting on his cheek, having just gotten some of the food.

There eyes locked for a second. For the first time in ages she was getting lost in Harry's eyes.

But nobody else was looking at them, they were to busy watching to Hermione open up two owls, one from the Ministry of Magic, and one from Professor McGonagall the new headmaster of Hogwarts.

But Ginny and Harry still weren't listening to Hermione as she happily announced they would be going back to Hogwarts and exchanged a quick hug with Ron.

Their eyes were still locked together, but within moments Hermione was looking over at them expectantly and Ginny preceded to look down and blush, so Harry did the same and Ginny quickly gave Harry the towel so he could clean himself up.

"We're going back to Hogwarts!" Hermione announced again, this time specifically toward Ginny and Harry, causing Ginny to jump about happily on her way back to her seat.

"We'll be in the same year!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly to Hermione as they smiled happily to one another. But even though Ginny was apparently thinking about the fun coming in the net year her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

"Fancy a walk with the boy-who-lived?" Harry asked Ginny lightheartedly from her doorway. Ginny looked up at Harry from her book and smiled. 

She saw Harry was smiling too. "I'll just be a minute" she called as she shooed Harry out. She threw on some shorts (she had been wearing PJ pants) before heading out her door. She didn't bother with shoes.

She met Harry on the doorstep, wondering why nobody else had asked to join them. It was a beautiful summer night. The Horrible heat of the day was gone and the moon and starts lit up the night.

Harry and Ginny began to walk, to no place in particular, but Ginny figured they would head down to the pond.

And so they did discussing various topics along the way. "So, walked in on Ron and Hermione yet?" Ginny said with a giggle.

"Oh yes. Many times. And may I say I would fight Voldemort a thousand times to get those visions out of my head." Harry said with fake chagrin.

Ginny giggled some more before coming to the point. "So what was it you wanted to say Harry." Ginny said quietly. "I dunno." He lied, "I thought I'd just take a walk with you is all."

"Allright then" Ginny told him with doubt. There was a silence for a few moments where Ginny sat down, Harry following her lead.

"Gin?"

"Ya, Harry"

"Why didn't you….why didn't you _wait _for me?"

"Why didn't I WHAT?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Why didn't you-" But Ginny cut Harry off. "I know what you meant." "Oh." There was a few more moments' silence. Only this time it was terribly uncomfortable.

"I never thought I would be the person to say this Harry, But you're so damn selfish!" Ginny yelled. "You have no idea what it would be like do you Harry? I NEVER KNEW if I'd see you again Harry!" She paused to wipe her cheeks of tears.

Harry looked like he didn't know what to say, which wasn't a problem because Ginny was continuing, "WHAT IF I had waited for you and you'd died! It hurt Harry!" Tears had begun to stream down Ginny's cheeks and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ginny I'm sorry I had no idea that-" Harry began trying to console her. Ginny pulled away and stood up.

"I've- I've- I've got to go think." Ginny said stuttering, as she wiped her eyes dry and ran off. Harry was to dumbstruck and hurt to go after her.

And for close to the first time in his life Harry laid his head in his hands and cried. He had never cried like this before. The tears were like fire burning his cheeks.

God, he was such a screw-up he thought. He wanted Ginny so badly. Harry didn't want to live without her but nevertheless here she was with _Nick_ a man who wouldn't even be able to join Ginny in a game of Quiditch.

But Harry knew deep down he had to do whatever would make Ginny happy. Harry took a few deep breaths before standing up and straightening himself. He had to make this up to Ginny.

**There we go! I guess that's it! I'm sorry this chapter moved kind of fast. A lot of things sort of happened at once but I want to end this fic and start a new one. Now remember I am still searching for my creative flow, so bear with me threw my first-fanfiction-ness. I hope you liked this chapter. I am going away a few days so I may not update for a week (tops). I really hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit.**

**Lots of Love**

**Brooke**


	8. Petty Arguments

**Hey! Thanks to everybody who is reading this because very sadly, not a lot of people are. SO thanks everybody! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters and anything you recognize OF COURSE.**

**Chapter 8: Petty Arguments**

"Oh god! What the hell did I say to him!" Ginny exclaimed remorsefully. She was sitting on her bed next to Hermione, discussing the conversation she had just had with Harry.

More like the argument she had just had with Harry. Hermione gave her a little pat on the back. "Now, you say you told him horrible things, you need to tell me more before I can assess this." Hermione said sounding exactly like Ginny's mother with a hint of Professor McGonagall on thrown in.

"He asked…Harry asked.. why I didn't wait for him! And I couldn't help it Hermione! I got so annoyed at him! We never made any sort of promises!" Ginny told Hermione intently. Hermione motioned for her to continue.

"And…I called him selfish! I called him selfish! Of all people!" Ginny whined. She stared at Hermione carefully waiting for her response.

"Well, we know Harry isn't selfish, you screwed up there," Hermione began. "But you did have a right to be annoyed. He can't exactly expect you to drop everything for him.

This is actually very double-sided for once." Hermione ended. Ginny waited for some advice but Hermione had none. She picked up her book with nonchalance and Ginny watched irritably.

"Come on Mione! We have problems here and you're reading a book!" Ginny said in annoyance. Hermione sighed and put the book down. "Come on Ginny, you're just arguing.

Tell him you're sorry and what not, _and be a little easier on him."_ Hermione warily told her. Ginny looked at her quizzically and asked what she meant by being "Easier on him".

"Lets face it Gin, you're not doing a very good job of helping Harry get over you. First you flash him in the bathroom," Before Ginny could protest to the 'bathroom incident' Hermione was talking again. "Then you go on walks with him, and send him little looks!"

"Well excuse me but Harry's my friend! You expect me not to spend time with him? And really Mione, we only dated for a few weeks! And that was last year" Ginny said trying to keep her calm and not go into her arguing mode.

Hermione was about to speak again but Ginny held up her hand. She decided to talk to him later.

It was already nighttime now, but Ginny knew Harry had an odd sleeping schedule. She wanted to just skip the avoiding and apologize to him now. She thought back to what she said to Hermione.

She knew there was no avoiding that it had been more than just a fling with Harry. Ginny _had _been very beat up when Harry broke up with her. Thoughts flooded into her head without any welcome and Ginny headed outside for some alone time.

It was hard to think thoughts like these with Hermione sitting next to her, now reading intently again.

Ginny made her way outside slowly. She headed to a fairly random spot in the yard and sat down by a tree. She wondered where Harry was. She was fairly sure she hadn't heard him come inside, and she didn't see him when she came out here.

"Hey Gin," Harry said creeping out from the shadows. My, she thought. That had certainly been abrupt.

She watched him come closer to her spot by the tree and sit down next to her with some trepidation. He was about to speak, but Ginny cut in. "Harry, I know you're here to apologize, but I really should be the one to do it. I'm the selfish one, I mean you're out there fighting Voldemort and-"

"It's my fault!" Harry burst in. "I shouldn't have expected you to wait for me at all. I just go too caught up with what used to be.

I'm sorry Gin I really am." He finished with a smile Ginny recognized as being fake. His eyes looked so sad when he said _what used to be_.

"You had every right to be surprised. I should have made it clear I wasn't open for business to you as soon as I was engaged. I was thinking about us a lot for us too." Ginny said smiling earnestly.

"Ya, well…I was just surprised with _Nick_ and all." Harry replied. "What do you mean _Nick!_" Ginny cried. "That sounded pretty condescending if you ask me!" Ginny prodded fiercely.

She looked Harry straight in the eye. Harry pulled back at the sharp tone of her voice. "Come on Gin! He doesn't even play Quiditch! And he's Hufflepuff!" Harry voiced his opinion crossly without thinking.

He winced when he realized what he had just said. "Ginny! What I meant was-" But it was to late Ginny was already furious as hell and screaming at Harry angrily.

"Fuck you Harry! I would have thought you of all people would just want me to be happy!" Ginny said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ginny then proceeded to run off to the house without another word.

Great, Harry thought, replaying the scene in his head, why did he bother? Why was she being so sensitive about it though? Had what he said really been that bad?

"Oh really Harry!" Ron said. "Why would you say something like that to my sister? You know how…protective she gets!" Ron moaned.

"You think that's what I wanted to say? It just slipped out!" Harry retorted back pushing his slipping glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Lemme get this straight, so you make up with Ginny successfully and within minutes you insult her boyfriend and somehow manage to have her hating you again?" Ron said quick and precisely.

"Yes…" Harry said through gritted teeth. Harry was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Ron was doing the same on the opposite side of the room. "Well mate, this is getting pretty monotonous." Ron said without much emotion.

"What the hell Ron?" Harry said wanting to laugh suddenly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said with some defensiveness as he fingered the fringe of his quilt.

"Its supposed to mean, where did you pick up the word monotonous?" Harry told him knowing very well it had been Hermione. "Mione's been pushing some books on me…shut up! We're getting off topic!" Ron snapped.

Harry groaned. He didn't want to be back on topic. He was sure a simple apology wouldn't fix what he'd said to Ginny. "She was my first Ron." Harry whispered just quietly enough for him to hear.

"Your first…" Ron's voice trailed off. "God Ron! How thick are you! My first love!" Harry snapped back at him louder than he should have.

"Shit, now she's probably heard me." Harry murmured. Ron looked at him incredulously. "That was supposed to be a brotherly way of asking whether or not you deflowered her!" Ron grumbled with a mix of haste and anger.

Harry immediately felt bad and embarrassed. He wasn't sure what to say to Ron's statement so he just kept quiet. Well he knew the answer; he just didn't want to say it. "Do you still love her?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry waited a while before responding to Ron. He didn't know what he felt anymore. "I dunno mate, she was all the kept me going when I was fighting him though." Harry said softly.

Harry didn't have to say who 'him' was for Ron to know Harry meant Voldemort. "What do I do Ron?" Harry asked sadly.

Ron felt a pang in his stomach when he heard the hurt and confusion in his friend's words. He didn't know what Harry should do. Ron had never found himself never been in a situation like this. "Yeah I do." Harry spoke before Ron had the chance.

"You do what?" Ron questioned, knowing the answer. "I still loved her. I never stopped." Harry paused here.

Ron couldn't believe Harry was telling him any of this, and listened intently to what he said. "And you know the worst part? I don't think I ever will." Harry finished, a foreboding quietness creeping into his voice as he turned onto his side facing the wall.

Ron knew his friend well enough to know Harry wanted to be alone. So Ron left him to his thoughts, heading out for a midnight snack in the kitchen wanting to tell Harry something comforting, but nothing came to mind.

**The next day- around mid afternoon**

Ginny had woken up that morning with a big clench in her stomach, and what had happened with Harry immediately flowed into her memory.

Memories of verbally flicking him off and then rushing off without another word filled her head.

Ginny was in the kitchen having a mid-afternoon cup of coffee and waiting for Nick to arrive. He had owled her this morning saying they needed to discuss some things. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss anything but had nevertheless said yes.

Ginny was tired from staying up late last night trying to think of ways to apologize to Harry.

_He had insulted Nick, _she kept reminding herself, but these thoughts were always followed by a notion in her head kept telling her Harry hadn't meant for it to come off so bad.

Ginny was taking another sip of coffee when Hermione popped into the kitchen. "Hello!" She said breathlessly fumbling with her blouse. "How does this shirt look?" She asked excitedly.

"Why?" Ginny replied, wanting to know the scoop as to why Hermione suddenly seemed to care so much about her appearance. "Ron is taking me out!" Hermione giggled happily. "Wow!" Ginny said sarcastically. "This is the first time my brothers' bothered to take you on a real date?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione gave her a 'very funny' look. "No, well…in a few hours me and Ronald are going out for dinner and then," Hermione paused and took a deep breath. "He rented a hotel room!

We're going to a hotel room to, you know!" Hermione told Ginny with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"What!" Ginny said stunned. "How do you know.! He didn't just tell you did he?" Ginny asked, careful to keep her voice low in case someone else in the house was nearby. "Well, I found a receipt for the hotel last night, and since we've had this _date_ planned for a while, I guessed." Hermione said smiling.

"But how do you know…its for _that_?" Ginny asked frowning. Hermione sighed and blushed. "Well a few weeks ago we had sort of a…conversation." "Ah," Ginny said. "A _conversation!_"

"_Exactly_, so I've been waiting for it to happen, and taking a potion and everything. I'm so nervous Ginny!" Hermione whimpered. "I don't know what to wear or how I should act, because I think he wants it to be romantic and-"

"Wait, you and Ron haven't had sex yet!" said Ginny loudly cutting off Hermione's babbling. "No! God I bet someone just heard that!" Hermione hissed at her friend. "Why did you think I was so nervous?" Hermione kept on.

"Sorry, you guys just had such a sex glow when you came out from your little makeout sessions." Ginny told her with a smirk. _Damn_ Ginny thought.

Underneath her smirk she was truly surprised Hermione and Ron hadn't yet done the deed.

"So, any words of wisdom? What was your first time with Nick like?" Hermione asked Ginny sounding slightly embarrassed.

Ginny looked into the pool of coffee in her mug. By now Hermione was sitting down at the table next to her. "There hasn't been a first time with Nick."

Ginny said simply, still not looking up from her mug. She wondered thoughtfully why they hadn't been interrupted yet when Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"What? You lied! You said you'd lost your virginity a few weeks ago at Lavender's sleepover!" Hermione gasped. "I have, I never said who I lost it _to._" Ginny retorted sufficiently. "But…" Hermione said puzzled.

Then suddenly her face was filled with recognition. "Not…_Not Harry!_" Hermione gasped placing both hands over her mouth. "But…you guys only for a few weeks! And…" Hermione's voice trailed off as Ginny drained the rest of her cup.

"Ya. Well. Things moved pretty fast. I think we were in love." Ginny said at last staring at Hermione's bewildered face. "Have you done it with Nick at _all?_" Hermione asked trying to sound tender.

Ginny lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "No." Ginny huffed. "He says we should wait till we're married since it 'won't be that long anyway'" Ginny said pouting while at the same time trying to sound as though she didn't care.

But she kind of did. However, Nick had insisted they wait till they were married. Something Ginny thought _she_, the girl should be saying but whatever.

Hermione was about to say something else when Nick came flloo-ing through the fireplace, making Hermione stop whatever she had been saying mid-sentence and leave without a word. Nick gave a feeble laugh.

"She looked flushed, interesting discussion I take it?" Nick asked Ginny smiling as she pulled in to kiss him. But he sort of held her back. "Ginny, I need to make this quick," Nick said smile fading. "Okay…" Ginny said pouting a little.

"You…you and me can't work Gin. I'm sorry." He told her as they stood alone, in the kitchen, Nick grasping Ginny's arm. Ginny's mouth dropped open. 'What the hell?' was her immediate reaction. He had just broken it off with her? Just like that?

"Nick-"

"No Ginny, haven't you noticed things haven't been the same? And then there's Harry! Ginny the love isn't there." Nick said his eyes boring into Ginny's. She honestly didn't know what to say.

She just stared at him for a moment, expecting him to say something more, or maybe hoping her voice would start to work. "Goodbye Ginny." Nick said silently and within a few seconds, he was gone through the fireplace.

Ginny was now standing alone in the kitchen, clutching a chair, Nick had just dumped her. She hadn't said anything.

She had just stood there like an idiot. Millions of thoughts ran threw her head. And for the first time in months, Ginny felt free.

**Ya, that last bit went a little fast, but we are vacationing to the Dominican Republic, and I have to go pack so I was going really quickly. Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

**LOVE**

**Brooke!**


End file.
